Sekuhara
by KonekoKitsune33
Summary: Sasuke hate's his home life and Naruto finds out why. Who would've thought Itachi could do that to his own flesh and blood? Itasasu fans, that's who! Sasunaru fic with some Itanaru, Itasasu, and maybe some Itasasunaru xD Rated M. Yaoi. No likey, no read.
1. Chapter 1: Finding out

**Koneko**: Ello again everyone! KonekoKitsune back with another story! I'd like to take this moment to appologize to my readers that have been following It Was Real AfterAll. I've hit a bit of a snag in the form of writer's block. And no matter how hard I hit it with Misty's mallet, it just won't break!

**Kitsune**: It helps to have actual _strength_ behind you're swing.

**Koneko**: Shut up! Anyway... This story was actually a strange dream I had on Friday, August 14th. I'll never understand my subconcious mind, but I didn't want to loose this. I even went on my computer to write it without parental consent!

**Kitsune**: Not something to tell readers...

**Koneko**: I said quiet! There are no secrets between me and my readers!

**Kitsune**: Which is why they don't know what you look like.

**Koneko**: Okay... almost no secrets. Cause its absoulutly no secret that I don't own Naruto or any related contraband. T-T And that I make no profit from this story in anyway shape or form.

**Kitsune**: I actually have no comment for that. Anyway, enjoy the story. Review please~

**Summery**: Sasuke hate's his home life and Naruto finds out why. Who would've thought Itachi could do that to his own flesh and blood? Itasasu fans, that's who! Sasunaru fic with some Itanaru, Itasasu, and Itasasunaru xD Rated M. Yaoi. No likey, no read.

Sasuke dreaded his house. Why? Because Itachi lived there too. Though if anyone outside looked at it, they'd just call it 'a loving brother trying to do his best for his defiant sibling'. Sasuke was, by far, not defiant. People didn't know what Itachi did to him. They didn't know how far that 'loving brother' went with his 'love'.

And they never would.

Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone. And not just because Itachi treatened his life if he did. Sasuke felt his pride as an Uchiha was on the line and if he told, he'd loose it. Sure, there was plenty of things telling him otherwise, like the pamflits in school they pass out during Sex Ed. and Health, but Sasuke knew he'd feel the same way no matter what.

So Sasuke kept it to himself. And Itachi visited him every night.

Sasuke also had to keep his friends out of his house. He didn't want to risk their safety with Itachi. He wouldn't hold back. He never did. It was fairly easy work. He made up a number of excuses and used the 'Itachi doesn't want anyone in the house when he's not home' a lot. Thankfully Itachi worked until about seven every night. Most of his friends didn't even know where he lived. The only friend he had any problems with, was Naruto Uzumaki.

The dobe had followed him home several times, though Sasuke was still able to dissuade him from entering the house. After the first time, however, the baka was in front of his house every weekday to walk to school with Sasuke. Even though he lived farther from their school then Naruto did. He even walked him home.

Itachi saw Naruto, as the blonde was as loud and happy as ever. When he asked Sasuke about him, he gave simple answers with no emotion evident on his face.

"He's just a dobe friend of mine who doesn't understand the concept of personal space." was what he said

But inside, Sasuke was swirling with emotion. Mostly worry and fear. What would Itachi do to Naruto? What would he do to him? Would he do anything at all? You could never be too sure. But Itachi simply replied,

"I see. You're lucky to have such a caring friend, ototo."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. What was that? Was he serious? Or was he mocking him? Either way, Sasuke cleaned up his dinner and prepared himself for the night.

The next morning, Sasuke woke to a severe pain in his ass and lowerback. Itachi was never gentle, but last night was his roughest by far.

'He must have had a really crappy day at work yesterday...' Sasuke mused to himself as he dragged himself out of bed.

By the time Sasuke was ready for school, he was wiping silent tears off his cheeks due to the pain. He's spend the whole day limping at the least.

'And now to face Naruto...' he thought grimly

Waiting outside, on the street side of the tall gate that surrounded Sasuke's mansion-like home, was Naruto. The blonde was completely oblivious to his surrounding as he stared up at the sky with his matching blue eyes. So when the gate behind him opened, he jumped. But he turned around smiling all the same.

"Ohayo, Teme! Did you--" he cut himself off as he noticed Sasuke's face. He was paler then usual, if that was possible, and he was glaring. Not at Naruto per-say... just glaring, "Teme, are you alright?"

Sasuke dropped his glare as he focused on Naruto's worried face, "I'm fine dobe." he answered. He started to walk away, but his limp was very noticable.

"Are you sure, Teme?" Naruto persisted, following him.

"Yes, dobe, I'm very sure."

"But you're limping!" he shouted

"It's nothing. It'll go away soon enough." He fixed Naruto with a look that said 'drop it.'

"If you say so..." Naruto was still unconvinced, but Sasuke spoke no more about it.

The rest of the day was spent avoiding questions and not moving more then nessisary. Though when gym class started, Sasuke practically died inside. He did his best to keep up, cause the bastard gym teacher was making them run fucking _laps_ while he screamed about youthfulness, but it was no use. Just as Naruto lapped him a third time, he fell. The blinding pain was too much now and he passed out.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto skidded to a stop and ran to his friend. Sasuke didn't budge. "Sensei!!"

The teacher ran over and looked at Sasuke. Turning to Naruto, he said, "Take him to the nurse Uzumaki! Use your youthful muscles!!"

"Uh... Yes, Gai-sensei." Naruto sweatdropped, but picked Sasuke up all the same. When the Uchiha was comfortably in his arms, his head resting on his shoulder, he made his way to the nurse's office. Nothing of incedent happened along the way, but as he put him on the bed in the office, which was empty at the moment, Sasuke started to mumble.

"No... not again... please..."

That got Naruto curious. What could he be drreaming about. His expression was one of mixed emotions. Annoyance and irritation were the most obvious, but there was a subtle trace of fear. Without thinking, Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's forehead, moving his bangs to the side.

"It's okay, Sasuke. No more." he spoke vaugly, hoping it would be enough.

Sasuke's expression relaxed a little and Naruto felt oddly accomplished. He was about to do more, but the nurse came in just then. Shizuka-sensei was a kind woman, if not softspoken.

"What's wrong with Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-kun?" She asked. She made it her business to know all the students names, especially the frequent ones like Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Not sure Shizuka-sensei. He just passed out in gym."

"That sounds like fatuige so far. Any signs of this before hand?"

Naruto thought back. He couldn't recall anything. Then it hit him, "Oh! He was limping all day. Even when I met him outside his house before school this morning."

"Limping? Why didn't he come in before?"

"He insisted he was fine. He wouldn't tell anyone what happened either."

"Hm..." Shizuka looked thoughtful, "Wanna help me Naruto?"

"Sure! With what?" he answered eagerly

"Hold Sasuke down for me."

That confused him, "What? Why?"

"I'm going to check and see if I can find the cause of the pain. I don't need him to suddenly shoot up and hit me somehow." she explained with a smile.

"Oh. Okay." he grabbed Sasuke's legs as directed and Shizuka applied pressure, first to parts that were normally broken and then to the rest of his legs. Nothing.

Shizuka started thinking again. 'Hmm... No way...' she thought before saying, "Flip him."

Naruto didn't ask this time. He obediantly flipped Sasuke over and Shizuka applied pressure to his lowerback. Sasuke cried out in pain, cringing in an unconcious attempt to get away from her hand. Naruto looked up at her with a lost look.

"Sensei?"

"It's just a theory... but I think he's had sex." she said bluntly

"Say what?!" Naruto's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Shizuka was in no sense a pervert, like their History teacher Kakashi-sensei, so when she said that it was most likely true.

"Again; theory. If you want facts, you'll have to get him to tell you himself. But pain like that usually comes from sex. Usually the first time or an extra rough experiance."

Naruto stared at her. Then at Sasuke. Could that possibly be what he was muttering about before? Naruto was going to find out. Weither Sasuke liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2: Pestering

**Koneko**: Woot! Chapter 2 already! This is going strong~

**Kitsune**: But you'll lose you're train of thought soon. That always happens and that's why all you're stories on you're computer are incomplete.

**Koneko**: Don't say that!! That's so mean! You could try helping me ya know!

**Kitsune**: Not gonna happen. We still don't own Naruto. One story is never gonna change that.

**Koneko**: And I can't really tell, but does Naruto seem OOC to anyone? I don't really think so, but I could be wrong...

**Kitsune**: With you're luck, he is. Enjoy the story. Review~

When Sasuke woke up, he was still in the nurse's office. The bell to go home, which had just rang, woke him up. As he remembered what happened he cursed inwardly. He not only collapsed in gym class, but he _fainted_. That was a permanent scar on his reputation. And to add insult to injury, they probably called Itachi about it too. This was so not his day.

"Teme! You're awake!" A familiar voice rang out

Looking to the door, Sasuke saw exactly who he expected. Naruto was the only one who called him 'Teme' anyway. And in responce, he called him, "Dobe. Of course I'm awake. These school bells weren't made to be silent."

"They didn't bother you before." Naruto smiled, stupidly in Sasuke's opinion.

"Shut up." he threw off the covers and got out of the bed, only to have an intense wave of pain run through him, causing his legs to give out. He braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes to find that Naruto had caught him before he hit the ground.

"Careful, Sasuke!" he scolded, "You're still hurt!"

"Since when were you one to care?" he asked bitterly, ignoring his mind's comment on Naruto's quick reflecxes.

Naruto thought about that, "...I've alway's cared. But boys don't show it in the same way as girls."

The statement itself was entirly innocent. But Sasuke felt the blood rushing to his face none-the-less. Suppressing the blush, he said, "Don't bother. I'm fine."

"Teme, you always say that. There's nothing as meaningless as one of your 'I'm fine's."

"Okay... Either way, can you let me go now?" he was still in Naruto's arms.

"Normally, I'd say 'sure', let you go, and laugh awkwardly about it."

"But this time...?"

"I'm not going to." He then proceeded to lift Sasuke up bridal-style, like earlier.

"Wha?!" Sasuke couldn't help the suprised sound that left his mouth. He was caught completely off guard, what do you want from him? "What the hell are you doing, Dobe?!"

"I'm going to carry you home." Naruto said simply, like it was nothing, "You're obviously still in pain, so I'm going to help you."

"I don't need your help." Sasuke scoffed.

But Naruto ignored him and started the walk back to Sasuke's house. The whole trip, people on the streets were giving them weird looks. Sasuke even swore he heard a girl say, "Aw! Those two are lucky..." and "God! All the good-looking guys are gay!" Dispite all the effort he put into suppressing it, Sasuke found himself blushing carnation pink. Sneaking a glance at Naruto, he was slightly irritated to see that this had little to no effect on the blonde. Unless he was just really good at hiding it.

When Naruto stopped at Sasuke's gate, said raven started squirmming, "Okay, we're here. Thanks a lot, I can take it from here."

"Oh, no. Do you think I'd pass up my only opportunity to get into your house? Definatly not." he grinned, not loosening his arms, "Open the gate."

Sasuke muttered a few choice curses under his breath. Naruto had given him an option. Just let him in now, or be more embarassed by keeping them outside and having more people, and worse, Itachi, seeing them. Sasuke opened the gate.

Inside, Naruto placed Sasuke on the couch and looked around. It was a fairly large house and it had a multiple era feel. There were things that shouted western, eastern, fudal, and even medieval! He vaugly wondered what Sasuke's room would 'shout'.

'Most likely something akin to emo.' Naruto thought with a crooked grin on his face

"Quit thinking I'm emo." Sasuke said suddenly

"How do you know that's what I was thinking?" Naruto asked defencively

"Because you always wear that crooked grin on your face when you think about it."

"I do not! And it's not crooked!"

"Uh-huh." Sasuke then pointed to the door on the far side of the room, "That's the kitchen. Get me a drink and yourself one if you want, but don't touch anything else."

Naruto looked like he was about to refuse, but changed his mind, "You got it."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. What just happened? Sasuke had been injured before, hell he broke his left arm and right leg at the same time once! And Naruto never did shit for him that easily! He'd mock his injuries and tell him to get himself. Then Sakura would whack him on the head and order him to get what he asked for. Since Sakura wasn't here, he expected a verbal confrontation at the least.

When Naruto came back, he handed Sasuke his drink without a word and sat beside him. Sasuke took a sip before he had to ask.

"Why are you being so nice, dobe?"

"I'm just being normal." was Naruto's responce

"Liar. You never do shit for me that easily. Not until Sakura smacks you over the head."

"Well... Your situation is different this time."

He spoke nonchalantly, but Sasuke's eyes narrowed anyway. That sounded like he knew something.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully

"That I know more about your situation then you think I do." Naruto glanced sideways. He was doing reverse psychology on Sasuke, which was more of the raven strong suit, and he hoped to Kami that Sasuke didn't figure it out. At least not until it was too late.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. He couldn't be serious... could he? He had been so careful, and this baka said he knew? What the hell?! He quickly tried to think of a time when he could've slipped, but nothing came to him. 'Wait! I passed out in gym today... Did I say something in my sleep?! Crap...'

"Don't you think it would be easier just to tell me?" Naruto asked, "Instead of keeping it to yourself?"

"Not when my pride is on the line..." he muttered under his breath. But Naruto heard him anyway.

He jumped up, "Dammit, Sasuke! Pride shouldn't matter in this type of situation!" he shouted

"What situation would that be, Naruto? Did you stop to think for a minute that maybe it's consentual?!" Sasuke shouted back. He didn't care if Naruto thought he was a playboy, just as long as he didn't know the truth.

"I did, actually. But there's one thing that threw me off about that."

"What?" Sasuke snapped

"You're personality doesn't really fit an uke."

Sasuke couldn't help but blush. The dobe could be smart when he wanted to be. It also didn't help that he just _said_ that. No weird expression or anything that told you it disturbed him in the slightest. He basically deadpaned it.

Sasuke really needed a way to get out of this...

"Dammit Naruto... You don't know anything. Just mind you're own damn business!!"

"At least tell me who!"

Sasuke sighed inwardly. At least he didn't know that part, "You're so smart, dobe, you figure it out! Who do I have contact with everyday? Who comes into this house with me?"

"Is that a trick question? You don't let anybody in here. I'm the only one who knows where you live, other then you!"

"Point?"

Naruto was confused. It was very obvious that he was missing something. But what? It couldn't be any of their friends. It certainly wasn't him. And if Sasuke wouldn't let _friends_ in, there was no way he'd let _strangers_ in. So he has to know the person at the very least. Before he could conclude his thoughts, Sasuke looked at the time. 6:45.

"Shit. Naruto leave."

"Wha?"

"It's fifteen to seven. Itachi will be home in fifteen minutes." Sasuke had already given him enough to work with. He wasn't going to just give him any answers. He was going to continue the sharade for at least a little longer.

"Oh! Right." Naruto grabbed his stuff, "I'll see you in school on monday then. I know I'll have it figured out by then!" he gave Sasuke a toothy grin and walked out the door.

Sasuke sighed in relief. He was safe for another weekend.


	3. Chapter 3: Thinking

**Koneko**: Woot! Chapter three! I am totally on a roll~!

**Kitsune**: You have issues, you know that?

**Koneko**: Yup! Even my issues have issues! :D

**Kitsune**: Again. Not something to admit...

**Koneko**: Did you know? This all went a lot faster in my head. Its hard stretching it out... Think of this as something akin to a filler-chapter.

**Kitsune**: I feel no sympathy for you what-so-ever.

**Koneko**: :P Meanie! Anyway I _still _don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Ooo! I want to take this opportunity to thank the people how have review my story so far! thedragonnninjamurcury, Blackmoonwolf15, Angel-Winged-Kitsune, mixmixchocolate93, and my anonymous friend who goes by the name Misused~ Also, thanks to the people who favorited/alerted this story~ My gratitude and thanks to everyone! ;D

**Kitsune**: Enjoy the story. Review~!

Sasuke was greatful. When Itachi had come home that night, he didn't say anything about getting a call from the school. His limp also went away on Saturday. It was Sunday now, breakfast time in the Uchiha house hold, and Sasuke's luck was running out. All was quiet before Itachi spoke.

"So what happened in school on Friday?"

Sasuke jumped a little, but managed to regain his composer quickly, "Why the sudden interest?" he asked coldly

"It's not sudden." Itachi explained, "They called me on Friday, but I wanted to see if you'd tell me about it without me asking. You obviously didn't."

"It wasn't any big deal."

"Passing out in school isn't a big deal? I'd hate to see what _is_ a big deal to you." he smiled, his voice filled with amusement.

Sasuke hated this. He hated how Itachi would act like everything was normal when he wasn't fucking him up the ass. It made Sasuke want to punch something. Possibly kill it.

"It was your fault anyway." Sasuke said before he could stop and think about what he was saying.

"Oh? How so, ototo?"

Sasuke felt the heat in his cheeks rise a few degrees, "...Because. ...You were too... rough." he didn't move his eyes away from his plate.

Itachi smirked, "You haven't _seen_ rough, ototo." he stood

Sasuke swallowed hard. He had a feeling he just opened a door he shouldn't have.

~Naruto's apartment~

Naruto sat on his couch, staring at his ceiling. He was still thinking hard about Sasuke and his secret 'lover'. It was very frustrating. And he kept getting headaches.

"Grr... Why can't that bastard just tell me?!" he shouted out loud, flailing his arms a little.

He sat up and went over the clues Sasuke had given him. He was aloud in his house, he had contact with him everyday... and that was it really. He at least got Sasuke to admit he was being fucked. That was an accomplishment on its own. That was when Naruto had another thought.

Why did he care so much?

It wasn't really his business what Sasuke did in his free time. It wasn't his place to worry about the raven like this. And yet... He felt something was wrong. No, something was _very_ wrong. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach, and Naruto was always one to go with his instincts. Of course, that got him in trouble a lot of the time, but he usually ended up being right.

Naruto cared about his friends, that was very true. But even though he helped them all at least once, he didn't have this driving need to see it through to the end. This intense feeling somewhere inside him that kept him going to Sasuke's front door every morning, happy that he was the first person, outside of family, that Sasuke saw every day.

Was that normal?

No... Naruto was pretty sure it wasn't. It kinda sounded stalker-ish to him actually. It was almost like he was becoming one of Sasuke's fangirls. Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"No matter how much I like Sasuke, I never wanna be like _them_." he thought out loud again.

It took about five minutes for Naruto to realize what he just said. Did he say he _liked_ Sasuke?! Like, like as a friend? Or like in another way? He started to get paniced and he felt his face flush.

"Heh heh. Why am I blushing? I only like Sasuke as a friend, right?" he waited for an answer, but since he was alone, none came.

Nauto sighed as he let gravity take over and flop him back onto the couch. He couldn't believe he was thinking about this. He was supposed to be figuring out who Sasuke's secret lover was, not wonder about his sextual orientation!! Naruto sighed again as he realized that was just an excuse. He knew his sextual orientation. He was bi, plain and simple. He had pleanty of relationships with girls, but he also had some with guys too.

Sakura was a bust. Completely. She was the only one Naruto ever actually gave up on. Others were either willing or chased. And the chases never lasted longer then three days. Though the relationships never lasted much more then a week. The longest one he had was with Hinata. That lasted about three and a half months before both of them decided to end it. It was another three months before Naruto saw Hinata with Kiba.

Because of his personality, he never really cared weither or not his ex's moved on before him. He would just be happy they found someone new. Hinata belonged with Kiba anyway.

"Crap! Naruto focus!" he commanded himself, hitting his head with his fist. Naruto refocused his thoughts back to Sasuke. But he still wasn't getting anywhere, with either problems, "Crap. Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way."

He got up and went to the kitchen to fix himself some ramen.

~Sasuke's house~

"Ah!" Sasuke's cry echoed throughout his house. He had been right. He opened a door he shouldn't have. As Itachi pulled himself out of Sasuke, the younger Uchiha hid his face in his arms. They were still in the kitchen.

He didn't move until he was sure Itachi was gone. He was greatful Itachi only did him once a day, no matter what time it was. He stood shakily and made his way to the bathroom, his limp back with avengence. Itachi never did him anywhere but on his bed before, so the kitchen experiance was new. He probably would've enjoyed it- if it had been with anyone but Itachi. Hell! Naruto probably would've been a better choice!

Sasuke's hand froze on the shower curtain. Did he really just think that? Was he starting to develop feelings for Naruto? The raven snorted and climbed into the shower. He turned the water on warm and just stood there, nearly hoping that the water would take him with it down the drain. He felt his eye begin to sting, but he wasn't sure if it was the shower water.

This was the only time Sasuke let himeself cry.


	4. Chapter 4: Visiting

**Koneko**: *singing* Here we are at chaper four~!

**Kitsune**: o.e that was the lameist thing I've ever seen you do...

**Koneko**: Ha! Shows how much you know! I've done way lamer things then that!!

**Kitsune**: You admit things other people would never _dream_ of admitting.

**Koneko**: Anywho~ About that last chapter. I didn't exactly want to end it there, but it seemed like a good way to end the chapter. So I did it! :D And the same goes for this chapter! (It is officially the shortest chapter!! D:)

**Kitsune**: And you, in all your creative passion, couldn't find anyway around it, right?

**Koneko**: You better believe it!

**Kitsune**: Sad...

**Koneko**: Well, anyway~ I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I tried but Masashi Kishimoto-sama wouldn't let me... TT-TT

**Kitsune**: He made the right decision. Enjoy the story~

xxXXxx

~Naruto's apartment~

Welp. Naruto had thought and thought... and thought some freakin' more! He gave himself a huge migraine, and he had nothing to show for it! He still couldn't figure out who Sasuke was seeing!

At this point, the blonde decided to pay Sasuke a visit. Maybe beg for another clue.

~Sasuke's house~

Sunday was finally drawing to a close for Sasuke. The day seemed much longer then it really was. Or ever could be for that matter. All he wanted to was drag himself into his bed and sleep for five years. Sasuke sighed heavily at the thought of going to school the next day. Would his limp be gone by then? With his luck, no.

He had just made it to his room, barely touching the handle on his door, when the gate-bell rang. Apparently, Itachi forgot to leave the gate unlocked. Sasuke sighed again and limped his way back down the stairs, muttering curses all the way. When he opened his front door to see who it was, he cursed loudly.

It was Naruto.

What the hell was he doing here?! The baka never visited over the weekends before! Sasuke hoped it would be a quick visit.

"What do you want dobe?" he shouted from the door.

Naruto snapped back to reality, as the blonde had been spacing out again, "Well, at the moment, I'd like to come in!" he shouted back, grinning broadly.

Sasuke frowned. Naruto knew how to get what he wanted, that was for sure. Sasuke would have to get him back somehow for this... But either way, he gave up and went to open the gate. Naruto instantly noticed that he was still limping. Or was it a new limp? Naruto decided to ask.

"Is that limp new? Or is it the same one you had on friday?"

"Wha'da you think, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a glare

"Judging by you're reaction, I'd say new." Naruto answered, his smile all but leaving his face.

This caused a new thought to enter the blondes head. Did that mean Sasuke only saw this mystery lover on the weekends? He never went out as far as anyone knew... Naruto sighed mentally. If that were true, he wouldn't have been limping on Friday. But then again, Sasuke could've just gotten careless. Naruto once again pushed the thought away. Sasuke was never careless.

So what was going on?

Entering the house, Sasuke shouted, "Itachi! Naruto is here!" Then led the blonde to his room, not even waiting for Itachi's responce. He sat in his computer chair as Naruto litterally flopped onto his bed. Naruto looked around, taking in his room. It wasn't exactly emo... just dark. Blue walls, navy blue carpet and ceiling, a black bed spread, and red pillows. It was a bit too clean for Naruto's tastes though. No pictures on his walls of any kind and the only thing on his desk was a computer and a lamp. He bedside table had a lamp too, and an alarm clock.

"Geez, Sasuke! Do you really _live_ in this room?" Naruto asked

"I like to keep things clean, unlike you." Sasuke retorted, "Now why are you here exactly?"

"You always get straight to the point." Naruto chuckled, "I can't just visit a friend?"

"Not when you've never done it before. And it's a common certisy to _call_ before coming over, you know."

"Sorry. Didn't cross my mind."

"Much like other things."

"Shut up Teme!"

"Make me Dobe."

Just then the door opened, revealing Itachi. He smiled as he placed a tray of sandwhiches on Sasuke's bedside table.

"I figured you two might want something to eat." he said lightly, staring at Naruto discreetly. But Sasuke noticed. He knew that look. He'd only seen it once before, but it was deeply burned into his memory. That hungry, preditorial look he was giving Naruto. Said dobe was obviously oblivious as he munched a sandwhich.

It was the same look he gave him the year before he stole his virginity.


End file.
